Pokemon mundo misterioso La leyenda
by criadorapokemon
Summary: Una humana se convierte en un pokemon, y junto a un joven riolu emprenderán un grandioso viaje en busca de respuestas, pero no todo es tan fácil, pues para hacer una leyenda se necesita superar todos los obstáculos,
1. Prologo

**Hola te doy la bienvenida al mundo de los pokemon, antes que nada permíteme realizarte unas preguntas necesito determinar qué tipo de personas, saber tu naturaleza es importante antes de embarcarte en el mundo de los pokemon pues la naturaleza pokemon y la humana son muy diferentes.**

**Pues para un pokemon su naturaleza es muy importante ya que le ayuda a darle un lugar, darle una tarea a cumplir.**

**Por favor responde a las preguntas que hare no temas solo necesito darte una forma que se adapte a la verdadera naturaleza de tu corazón, lista, bien comencemos.**

¿Hay cosas que te gustaría realizar?

Eh?...oh si hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer quiero vivir nuevas experiencias.

_¿Podrías comprometerte a hacer diez flexiones por día?_

Si puedo llegar a mis límites y rebasarlos algo como flexiones son pequeñeces fácil de hacer.

**Eres capaz de realizar cosas nuevas fácilmente intentas buscar tus limites, pero eso no te conforma los superas y buscas mas dime **

**¿Te gustan los lugares nuevos? ¿Te gustaría viajar a un lugar como la selva?**

Claro sobre todo si es un lugar con misterios y donde nadie haya estado, no me importan los peligros yo se que los superare.

**Se ve que tiene confianza en ti eres capaz de atravesar los obstáculos aun en las peores circunstancias**

Si, no ganare nada si solo me pongo a llorar.

**Entiendo ahora cuenta sobre la gente que te rodea **

**¿Cómo son tus amigos?¿como de llevan entre sí?**

Mis amigos… nos llevamos, aun cuando solemos gastarnos bromas o ponernos pequeñas trampillassiempre sonreímos no dejamos que nadie nos haga daño, nos apoyamos mutuamente, no dejamos a nadie en las buenas o en las malas.

**Parece que son muy unidos se apoyan como un equipo, son fundamentales los uno a los otros y no dejan a nadie atrás, siempre se preocupan por ustedes.**

Si pero a pesar de eso desafortunadamente nos separamos ahora todos seguimos caminos diferentes, solo espero que no olvidemos los buenos días que platicábamos y pasábamos tiempo juntos.

**A pesar de todo tu también tienes preocupaciones, bien e determinado que clase de persona eres, eres una persona **_**Agitada**_**, a pesar de todo sueles tener sentido del humor no dejas que un mal día te arruine sobre todo no dejas que quienes estén cerca de ti salgan lastimados tienes un sentido de la justicia, no sueles dejar que los más débiles salgan lastimados, tú tienes un fuego interno que temes en dejarlo salir tu confianza alimenta ese fuego pero no te dejas llevar no dejas que ese fuego te consuma, tus amigos ven ese fuego y por eso están contigo siempre se ayudan depositan su confianza en los otros, a pesar de eso vas a tu aire nos vas rápido para alcanzar a los demás ni lento para dejar que te rebasen, te gustaría una vida sin preocupaciones pero las tienes a pesar de eso luchas para superarlas y lograr tu sueño, si una persona como podría ser **_**Chimchar.**_

_**Por último deberás elegir a un compañero, quien será fiel y con quien luches lado a lado.**_

_**¿Quién será?**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Comenzemos

Pokemon no me pertenece este fic es solo para entretener, si te gusto por favor deja un cometario te lo agradecería.

Gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 1 :Comensando**

Caminando bajo aquellos arboles, en el viejo bosque, un joven riolu seguía su camino decidido iba a recuperar su honor y su orgullo tenía que demostrarles a los demás riolus y lucarios de su manada que podía ser un guerrero, pues no era capaz de usar el aura y eso solía ser causa de burlas y desprecio por parte de los demás , ya estaba cerca podía divisar la entrada de la aldea los grandes muros que la rodeaban ya estaban cerca, pero algo capto su atención un pokemon tirado en medio del camino, el joven riolu se percato de esto y se preocupo así que decidido intento ayudar al pokemon inconsciente.

-oye estas bien, que haces en medio del camino-

-…-

-oye ¡- (que tal si ya está muerto, y si es algún ladrón o uno salvaje, ¿debería dejarlo y seguir, que hago?

\- okay una vez más si no responde me largo, CHIMCHAR¡ DESPIERTA-

De repente el chimchar poco a poco abrió sus ojos, pero de la impresión y del susto se levanto tan rápidamente que hizo que se metiera un cabezazo contra el joven riolu.

– auch¡, eso dolió- decía mientras se frotaba la cabeza

(Riolu igualmente quejándose por el dolor) – Chimchar estas bien, por que estabas en el suelo en medio del camino.

-ay, uh… si eso creo -(espera ¿Chimchar?, me ha llamado Chimchar?)- porque me has llama AHH¡

-Qué? que pasa, estas herida?- dijo el joven riolu un poco preocupado

-E er eres un pokemon qu que HABLA, un riolu que que habla, ¿cómo puedes hablar?- impreisonada y espantada, era la primera que veía a un pokemon hablar

\- de que hablas, es normal hablar, tu también puedes chimchar… No será esto una trampa verdad¡?- Riolu decidió ponerse en una pose de batalla preparado y atento a todo

-Deja de llamarme chimchar, que no ves que soy una _humana, _y esto no es ninguna trampa de ningún tipo grrr-

-oye no te abras golpeado muy fuerte mírate eres un chimchar común y corriente quieres que te de una bayas aranja, te harán sentir bien-

Haciendo caso de mala chimchar izo lo que el riolu le dijo, observando primero sus brazos los cuales estaban rodeados de pelo color naranja hasta las muñecas, después observando sus pies se dio cuenta de que eran más pequeños del lo que recordaba, también observo su estomago el cual tenía una especie de círculo u ovalo que terminaba en una pequeña espiral en la parte superior, y para terminar se vio la espalda y se dio cuenta que en la parte inferior había fuego, por alguna razón decidió poner su mano de donde salía el fuego pero no sintió dolor.

-No puede ser soy, soy un chimchar ¿c-como?-

-Estas bien toma comete esta baya te hará sentir bien-

Chimchar tomo la baya que riolu y comenzó a comérsela, poco a poco se dio cuenta que el dolor por el cabezazo desaparecía y como regresaban sus fuerzas.

-y dime si eres humana, ¿porque los humanos luchan en esos lugares llamados gimnasios, para que son esas medallas que reciben, como puede una pokeball mantener a un pokemon de grandes dimensiones dentro?-

-yo no lo sé, o no lo recuerdo, escucha creo que lo olvide, pero tienes que creerme no soy un pokemon, puedo parecer uno en el exterior pero no lo soy-

-Está bien te creo-

\- En serio¡ ¿De verdad?-

-si no parece que estés mintiendo, así que simplemente te creeré, por cierto mi nombre es Ventus, chimchar ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-mi nombre, mm… ¿Cuál es mi nombre? Era…, porque no puedo, mm... No puedo recordarlo- meciono en voz baja pero un poco alarmada

-Qué? No puedes recordarlo, umm eso es un problema, ya se creo que te pondré uno, solo hasta que recuerdes el tu qué te parece-

-uh supongo que no hay ningún problema, aunque es un poco raro-

Ventus, comenzó a pasearse observando el entorno buscando un nombre para la joven chimchar quien solo se limitaba a observarlo, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro pero cada ves que parecía tener algo se lo pensaba y lo descartaba hasta después de cinco minutos cuando observaba a la chimchar parecía que la idea de un nombre le vino de golpe

-ya sé que tal ignis, ya sabes porque eres un tipo fuego, creo que te queda, no crees- dijo un poco emocionado pues era el único nombre que le gusto

-ignis um… no está mal de acuerdo, mucho gusto ventus yo soy ignis- dijo algo formalmente, aunque un poco incomoda, no le gustaba las formalidades pero pensó que al riolu si

-el gusto es mío- regreso el saludo igualmente un poco incomodo por la formalidad de la chimchar

\- no hay que ser tan formales, ventus, dime a donde te diriges, es obvio que no sé nada de este mundo, puedo acompañarte al menos hasta un pueblo o algo así-

-yo la verdad iba a regresar a mi aldea, yo voy a demostrarles a todos que- ignis noto que de repente ventus cambio su estado de ánimo a uno un poco apagado o más bien deprimido.

-(o no, espero no haberme metido en algo personal), hoye vent, está bien si no me quieres decir, sabes puedo encontrar la forma de llegar a un pueblo y buscar información del porque me convertí en un pokemon (-espero no haberlo arruinado-)

-oye espera está bien no es nada, ya sé, no te preocupes por mí, si te has convertido en un pokemon seguramente debió de ser por algo, ignis yo te voy ayudar tu y yo descubriremos el porqué te has convertido en un pokemon, te doy mi palabra-

-¿Por qué?-

\- uh?-

-vent por que me ayudas yo no he hecho nada para que me ayudes, que hay de tu aldea, ¿no te dirigías hacia allá? No hay razones por las cuales me ayudes-

-escucha ignis tu eres humana, para nosotros los pokemon los humanos son grandiosos no enseñaron tanto, es un honor para mí el estar al servicio de un humano, nunca pensé conocer a uno y ahora estoy frente a uno, bueno frente a uno con apariencia de chimchar y con amnesia pero es genial, además quiero ser más fuerte y cuando eso haya pasado regresare-

Ignis no supo responder sin duda alguna Ventus estaba dispuesto a todo, una gran felicidad recorrió todo du cuerpo, tan especiales eran los humanos para los pokemon, en ese momento los pokemon empezarían un viaje indefinido para los dos y una amistad inquebrantable.

-de acuerdo vent, yo también he decidido confiar en ti, no te pediré que me digas algo que no desees, dime ¿alguna idea de donde comenzar?-

-escuche que hay un alakazam muy sabio en la aldea esmeralda, podríamos ir y pedirle información, aldea esmeralda se encuentra hacia el este a tres horas de aquí deberíamos ir, llegaríamos para antes de que el sol se ponga si no tenemos ningún inconveniente-

\- De acuerdo comencemos rumbo a aldea esmeralda-

Y así es como ventus e ignis comienzan su viaje hacia aldea esmeralda, iniciando su gran leyenda pokemon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a Chuuny y a Frankoc 74 por sus comentarios, es cierto que el prologo es igual al de los videojuegos pero lo he hecho así para dar en inicio algo de la personalidad de ignis que iré desarrollando poco a poco.

Agradezco sus comentarios y pronto subiré la segunda parte

Aquí Criadorapokemon y hasta luego. Gracias.


End file.
